


Hideous

by EozMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EozMoon/pseuds/EozMoon
Summary: “Who’s hideous now bitch?”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Hideous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> My offer to Frump's Wheel of Doom's challenge. 
> 
> My prompts were "Gregory Goyle" and "Hideous"
> 
> Warning, it's a dark one!

Spitting out a vile globet of bile tinged with blood onto the floor, he wiped his bleeding mouth with his thumb; pausing only to lick the reschedule blood from the tip. His broad body still trembled with the aftershocks of the Dark Lord’s brutal torture curse. He had faired better than Draco, the pathetic excuse that was the prized Malfoy heir had whimpered throughout his branding. Gregory was proud to admit he had held his own when it was his turn and The Dark Lord had been far more impressed with his performance. His father flashed Lucius an ugly sneer of triumph. Greg’s eyes shone darkly, his smirk turning dangerous as he studied his arm proudly.

The dark mark festered against his pale skin, the evil tattoo forever embedded on his soul. Maybe now his soul would be as ugly as his outward appearance. He show them who was the monster now, he’d show them all.

It felt like ecstasy the first time he performed the torture curse. The euphoric pleasure of inflicting pain on lesser humans seeped through his core, making him high from the power. For once, under the guidance of Professor Carrow he was at the top of the class and he relished his lessons. _Who’s the f_ _ailure_ _now_ _assholes_ _?_

Crazed from his power trip he was dying to find the girl who dared to refuse him all those years ago. The pug-faced bitch had instead preferred to chase that disgusting coward Malfoy, simpering over his pretty face and deep pockets. Stalking his prey like the monster he had become, he cornered the dark hair girl who had deemed him unworthy. Too poor, too stupid, too hideous to be worthy of her attention.

Well, he had her attention now. Pansy whimpered in fear as he caged her battered body against the cold wall of the dungeons. She struggled against his large fist, squeezing mercilessly around her dainty neck. Pansy’s once perfect porcelain features were now destroyed, rearranged by his chosen punishment. Nothing worthy left but the perfect pure blood that dripped through the cracks between his fingers.

“Who’s hideous now bitch?” He snarled raising his wand one last time.


End file.
